


The wake up

by Ghostly_2001



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Beer, Condoms, F/M, Funny, Humorous Ending, Implied/Referenced Sex, Morning After, Sexual Humor, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:00:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26357602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostly_2001/pseuds/Ghostly_2001
Summary: Vegetas had morning after's but not one when he cant remember what happened or why is head hurt so much but his wife will always clue him in.
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	The wake up

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like this little story it was fun to write. If u wanna commented good or bad does not matter it all is welcomed and helps me become a better writer.

Vegeta's head pounded as he awoke from his sleep looking around he knew this was Bulma's room from the setting and he also knew they must have got pretty wild last night since there were beer bottles, wine, and every other drink you could think of also there were a box of condoms on the shelf as he looked over bulams sleeping shoulder that explain a lot since as he moved he felt something wet opening the blanket he found the cause all the condoms from the box were used an full of cum almost coming out of the condoms they were thrown all over the bottom of the bed and some were on his legs, he was disgusted at first moving the condoms off his legs wiping the jizz onto the blanket the movement of Bulma caused him to move closer to her and cuddle here

"hmmm sleep Bulma" 

"I will but I will be sore in the morning for sure," Bulma said tiredly with her eyes still closed

"good" Vegeta smiled closing his eyes moving closer snuggling his wife more 

"It was more than good it was great you were like a machine" the smile on Bulma's face grew wider and wider thinking about last night

"well I am an elite Saiyan what do you except a low-level fuck"

"you're right speaking of Saiyans GOKU you were also great to" Bulma smiled turned into an evil grin

Vegeta's eyes sprang open, shocked that she would say that clown's name, then he felt the covers move and someone speaking not moving at all the prince was frozen.

"I'm glad I was wondering if I went a little too hard I know with chi chi she likes to go slow but with u and geets I can let loose" Goku sat up yawning he was covered in bite marks all through his body and scratches wrecked his back, getting up from the bed he put he started to get dressed putting his boxers and pants on. Still, Vegeta didn't move from the shock that Goku was in their bed. He didn't remember at all what happened.

"hmm yes you were amazing and anytime you wanna let loose our bed is always open to fuck but I'm pretty sure Vegeta won't let you use him like a cum dumpster" Bulma grinned more still her eyes were closed pushing her ass into vegetas dick which twitched. Vegeta was tense had Goku fucked him no he wouldn't. Vegeta thought he wouldn't let that happened not even if Bulma had begged him.

"Oh yeah I know and speaking of Vegeta sorry buddy about all the condoms I guess I got a little carried away but thank you for cleaning them off an pushing them away I thought you would be bad I used them all" Goku smiled going to the window calling nimbus waving bye to the naked couple hoping he could do this again with them.

The prince was horrified he had touched condoms filled with Goku cum and even more horrified that Goku had fucked him he didn't believe Bulma and pushed away from her trying to wake her up at any means.

'WOMEN"

"WHAT VEGETA I WAS ALMOST ASLEEP," the sleeping women said rubbing her eyes 

"DID GOKU FUCK ME" Vegeta screamed at his wife

"Oh my god no it was a joke ok all we did was fuck that's all and no he didn't cum in your ass," Bulma said rolling her eyes annoyed at her husband

"what about the condoms!!!" Vegeta shouted happier he didn't fuck Goku

"He did use them because I asked him too I didn't wanna get pregnant again but you just insisted that you didn't need to so he used them all to be safe as for you touching his cum that can't be helped we just threw the condoms anywhere," Bulma said laying back down motioning for Vegeta to join her which he did nervously moving closer to her closing his eyes trying to sleep. 

"He better not have got you pregnant" Vegeta grumbled

"Don't worry he didn't he only came on my face, in my mouth, and on my back same as you and one more place"

"What place was that your pussy"

"NO, he pulled out and came on my tits"

"SO what place"

"Well I'm sure you don't wanna know"

"TELL ME"

"OK FINE the one place he came beside me was on your dick ok goodnight," Bulma said quickly

"WHAT!!!!!!!" Vegeta's eyes shot open once more in anger

"I'm kidding I'm kidding" Bulma smiled 

"BULMA!!!!!!!!!!!" Vegeta's anger was gonna get the best of him until Bulma kissed him.

"I'm serious he didn't fuck you he didn't cum on you now please lets sleep I'm tired and sore" Bulma moved Vegeta's head so it was on her chest he was laying on her falling asleep while she was rubbing her hair thinking to herself how grateful she was to have the gift of gab and being a great liar she didn't persay lie to her husband just didn't tell him that Goku's load tends to spray out and some landed on Vegeta's face and back while he passed out but she knew her husband would never know since she quickly licked Goku's cum off Vegeta, looking down at her prince she smiled and thought how cute he looked and how she would get him to agree to fuck Goku again and maybe add chi chi.

**Author's Note:**

> YO thank u for reading I hope you enjoyed. If u would like to leave a comment go ahead weather its good or bad it all helps.


End file.
